


The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness

by katterv



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No bread for the ducks, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katterv/pseuds/katterv
Summary: After the Not-Apocalypse, after hellfire and holy water, after the dinner at the Ritz: when everything's the same but not really, at St. James's park, there's a revelation.





	The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been ages since I’ve written anything but ever since I saw this title of a HIM song I haven’t been able to stop thinking about wanting an ineffable husbands fic named after it SO I WENT AND WROTE IT. It's very short and completely self-indulgent but it's always a joy to share. (I'm tervaneula over at tumblr and I mostly draw, so if you'd like to check out some fluff of the visual kind please feel free to visit my blog!)

It feels strange. Or not as much strange as... different. Just different.

 _Exhilaratingly_ different.

Suddenly the whole wide world seems much vaster, freer, lighter. Not that it wasn’t vast, or free, or full of light before. It’s still all of those things, but differently.

Suddenly it really hits Aziraphale - he realises that he doesn’t have to be tied to the will of Heaven, like he was before. Realises that being on their own side is _a choice he made_ and it feels _good._ Realises that his love for humanity and his demonic counterpart are still there, warm, familiar, but so much _brighter._

Realises that he hasn’t Fallen.

“It’s ineffable”, he blurts out, startling Crowley who had concentrated on getting a particularly stubborn bag of defrosted peas open.*

“Wha-?”

“It’s ineffable!” Aziraphale repeats, turns to Crowley with eyes so blue and wide and _sparkly_ that the demon almost drops the bag, and laughs breathily. He feels dizzy. Crowley also feels dizzy but it’s because of the love that oozes out of the angel’s shape like smoke from under a poorly placed blanket meant to suppress a grease fire.

“I- I need you to elaborate on that, angel”, Crowley manages to squeak, “also would you tone it down a tad? M’legs gone all jelly.”

Aziraphale laughs again, inhales, exhales, and the world stops feeling like cotton candy. It’s a relief, but Crowley notices a not-insignificant part of himself missing it.

“I’m sorry, my dear, I just- you know, the world didn’t end, right? We were there, not that we did much more than get the ire of our respective bosses directed right at us, but, you know! And we _faced them,_ survived what shouldn’t have been survivable but we did it, and then dined at the Ritz like any other day. Nothing really changed and at the same time, everything did, and... the best part is that it wasn’t _bad.”_

Crowley is staring at him now, sunglasses slid halfway down his nose, the ducks and the peas forgotten.

“Your point?”

“My point”, the angel smiles, very angel-like, “is that it all must have been a part of the ineffable plan.”

There is a pause and Crowley’s eyebrows rise at Aziraphale’s smile that has suddenly changed from angelic to quite impish.

“So”, he continues, “I reckon”, he charmingly cocks his head to the side, stepping closer to Crowley, “that if I do this–”, he gently wraps his fingers around the demon’s slender wrist and tugs him a little closer, the demon in question too baffled to do anything about any of it, and presses his lips against Crowley’s. The kiss is soft, sweet and appropriately brief. Aziraphale pulls back, his smile wider, “–nothing _bad_ happens.”

Crowley drops the bag of peas.

\---

*They had recently learned that bread isn’t all that good for ducks and that they even eat _grass_ among other things that certainly aren’t bread. Peas seemed to be a suitable option, perhaps next time they could experiment with lettuce.


End file.
